In many industries portable data terminals are used to gather data from remote locations and relay such data to a central computing device. Usually the applications for such devices are for tracking the location and quantity of goods as they are moved throughout a manufacturing, distribution, warehouse, or retail facility, for example. Typical devices used in such applications include portable data terminals or portable pen computing devices known as workslates. In a batch data collection application, an operator will take a terminal into the facility and input data at various remote locations. The data may be hand input via a keypad or it may be electronically input through a barcode reader. When the operator has completed all of the data collection tasks, the operator transports the terminal to a docking station where, once connected, data is uploaded from the terminal a host computer.
In a wireless network, or RF data collection application, each portable data terminal includes an RF transceiver which transmits data to the host computing device within a very short period of time after the data is input into the terminal. If the data collection area is small, the RF transceiver may communicate directly with a corresponding RF transceiver at the host computer. If the facility is larger, the portable terminal transceiver may communicate with one of a plurality of access point transceivers geographically spaced throughout the facility. The access points in turn communicate with the host computer through a hardwired network such as Token Ring or Ethernet.
A problem associated with such data collection systems is that there is not a convenient system for voice communication among each person operating a data collection terminal and/or central managers, for example. While it has been possible in the past to communicate data information to another terminal or host computer via a keypad, barcode reader, or the like, it is desirable to provide for voice communication as well. For example, a person operating a terminal at one location in a facility may want to engage in conversation and/or leave a voice mail message with another person operating a terminal at a different location.
Cellular telephones have been available which provide for wireless voice communications. However, such technology requires its own specific communications network. Hence, it would be expensive and perhaps cost prohibitive to simply add a cellular telephone to a data collection terminal to permit voice communications. This would require separate RF transceivers, access to commercial cellular service providers, etc., each of which would significantly add to the cost of owning and operating such a terminal.
Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art for a portable data collection network which includes portable data terminals which provide for voice communication. In particular, there is a strong need for a network in which the terminals do not require a separate RF transceiver or access to commercial cellular service providers. There is a strong need for a network which permits voice communication over the same network links utilized for data communications.